Pros and Cons/Transcript
(the episode starts at Garfield's house inside the kitchen; Garfield and Jon are playing a board game/) Jon: 'This looks like a great new game you found, Garfield. ''(Jon rolls a six on a pair of dice and moves six spaces; he then reads the instructions on the space) 'Jon: '''Six. I move two, three, four, five, six spaces. Collect $50 and..."Take a card and follow instructions on it." ''(Jon picks up the card and reads.) 'Jon: '"You lose. Your cat gets everything in the refrigerator." (Garfield leaps out of his chair, opens the refrigerator door, eats a pie, eats a ham, then drinks a carton of milk to cheery music) '''Garfield: ''(burps)'' (Garfield opens a jar of pickles) Jon: 'Garfield, I'm not wild about that game. '''Garfield: '''If there's anything I can't stand, it's a sore loser. ''(Garfield devours the pickles) '''Jon: ''(sighs) I'm too tired to go buy more groceries. And if I send ''you, ''no food will get back here. I know! Odie! ''(Odie appears on cue) Odie: 'Ta-da! '''Jon: '''Odie, I want you to go to the market for me. '''Garfield: '''A move which will henceforth be known as Mistake Number One. ''(Garfield next devours a long sandwich while Jon hands Odie some money and a list) 'Jon: '''Just give this list and the money to the grocer, and he'll give you what we need. Okay, boy? '''Odie: '''Yeah! ''(Odie leaves) 'Jon: '''Garfield, let's give that game another try. ''(Garfield slowly smiles at the idea as Odie leaves the house through the pet door; a second game is in progress as Jon rolls the dice and moves four spaces) '''Garfield: ''(yawns)'' Jon: 'Four. One, two, three, four. "Take a card." ''(Jon takes a card) '''Jon: ''(sighs) "You lose. Your cat gets everything in the cupboard where you keep the canned goods and those little cookies he likes." '''Garfield: '''You mean, I win again? ''(Garfield leaps out of his seat and proceeds to eat everything in the cupboard as Jon reads the cards one by one) Jon: ''(deadpan) "Your cat gets everything." "Your cat gets everything." "Your cat gets everything." I should've known. "Your cat gets everything." "Your cat gets everything...." ''(scene changes to downtown near an alley; lively instrumental music plays as Odie runs along; he runs into an alley cat) Alley Cat: '''Hey, dog. '''Odie: '''Hm? '''Alley Cat: '''Yeah, you. Where are you going? '''Odie: ''(mumbling)'' Alley Cat: 'Going to the store? '''Odie: '''Mm-hm. '''Alley Cat: '''Uh-uh. '''Odie: '''Mm-mm? '''Alley Cat: '''You see, my friend, you are making a common error. You assume that to buy things, you have to go to a store. '''Odie: '''Hm? '''Alley Cat: '''Stores pay rent, and they pass that cost on to you, the consumer. I, on the other hand, pay no rent. That means lower prices for you, my friend. In fact, you're in luck, because today only, we have a special. ''(The alley cat opens a trash can and takes out a dirty sock) 'Alley Cat: '''This beautiful, all-nylon designer sock is yours for a limited time only for the price of...uh, for the price of....Gee, what a coincidence. That's about right. ''(the alley cat takes the money and list from Odie and puts the dirty sock in his mouth) 'Odie: '''Hm? '''Alley Cat: '''No, don't thank me, my friend. Just stop in again when you're in the neighborhood. ''(Odie is left confused; scene changes to the living room at Garfield's house where Odie looks very sad; Jon is apparently disappointed in him while Garfield holds the sock) '''Jon: '''Uh, let us review, Odie. I gave you money and sent you to the store for eggs, milk, bread, diet soda, and carrots. True? '''Odie: ''(whiny) Uh-huh. '''Jon: '''Instead, you return with no money and one dirty sock. Also true? '''Odie: '(whiny) ''Uh-huh. '''Jon: '''Makes perfect sense to me. ''(Jon despondently walks away) Garfield: 'Odie, I've lost all respect for you. '''Odie: '''No! ''(whining profusely) 'Garfield: '''It's no big deal. I didn't have that much to begin with. ''(Garfield and Odie jump off the chair and go to the middle of the living room; Garfield becomes concerned for Odie) 'Garfield: '''What happened, boy? Even Jon can't make stew out of this. ''(Odie tries to mimic the actions of what happened between him and the alley cat; puts the sock in Garfield's mouth, but he doesn't understand) 'Garfield: '''There's an easier way to find out. ''(Garfield walks to the T.V. set) 'Garfield: '''Luckily, my favorite show is on. ''(Garfield turns on the set to ''Garfield and Friends ''to see what happened) '''Garfield: ''(on TV) We now return to ''Garfield and Friends. Alley Cat: ''(on TV)'' 'This beautiful, all-nylon designer sock is yours for a limited time only for the price of...uh, for the price of....Gee, what a coincidence. That's about right. ''(the alley cat takes the money and list from Odie and puts the dirty sock in his mouth) '''Odie: ''(on TV) Hm? ''(Garfield is none too happy about that) Garfield: 'This calls for drastic action. I may even have to leave the house. ''(Garfield goes to the board game and collects the play money) 'Garfield: '''I'll need lots of this play money...and a disguise. Where can I find clothes that make you look like a jerk? Of course. Where else? Jon's closet. ''(Garfield goes to Jon's closet and digs out some clothes; scene changes back to the alley where Garfield is dressed as said "jerk" and pretends to act stupid) '''Garfield: ''(silly voice) Here I come, boy. I have lots of money boy. I'm so stupid. I hope I don't get taken. Pigeon approaching. ''(the alley cat sees the disguised Garfield approaching with the play money) Alley Cat: '''Psst. Hey, cat. Come here. '''Garfield: ''(silly voice) Yeah? '''Alley Cat: '''Where are you going? Going to the store? '''Garfield: '(silly voice) ''Uh-huh. '''Alley Cat: '''Uh-uh. '''Garfield: '(silly voice) ''Uh-uh? I can't not? I lost one of my owner's favorite socks, and I have to find a replacement that looks like...this. ''(Garfield takes out the dirty sock) Alley Cat: '''Hmm. That is one familiar-looking sock. '''Garfield: ''(silly voice) I borrowed some money to buy a new one. Do you think...''this ''is enough? ''(Garfield takes out the play money and the Alley Cat's eyes look on in amazement) Alley Cat: 'Whoa! Stay right there, my friend. I think I know precisely where you can find that sock's mate. ''(The alley cat runs in one direction while Garfield runs in the other direction back to his house where Odie comes out whining) '''Odie: ''(whining)'' (Garfield comes and puts the sock in Odie's mouth) Garfield: 'Here, boy, hold this. '''Odie: '''Hm? ''(Garfield runs off again to hide just as the alley cat climbs a tree to look for Odie) 'Alley Cat: '''Hey, dog! Where are you, doggy? Doggy, where'd you go? ''(The alley cat sees Odie and quickly runs to him) 'Alley Cat: '''Sorry, my friend. This sock has been recalled to the factory due to a defective heel. Here's you money back. See you around. ''(The alley cat takes the sock, gives Odie the money back, and runs off) 'Odie: '''Hm? '''Alley Cat: '''Oh, boy! Big bucks, here I come! ''(the alley cat runs back to the alley to find Garfield, but discovers that he's gone) 'Alley Cat: '''Hey, cat! Where'd you go? I got your sock! Cat? Cat? ''(the alley cat looks in the trash can) '''Alley Cat: ''(echoes) Cat? ''(the scene changes back to the kitchen where Jon is grumpily washing the dishes; Odie comes in and whines to Jon about the returned money) Odie: ''(whining)'' Jon: 'No, Odie, I'm still very disappointed in you losing the money like that. I trust you with one job, and you.... ''(Jon sees Odie with the money) 'Jon: '''Odie! You got the money back! ''(Jon takes the money from Odie) 'Jon: '''Aw, I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm going to the store myself and get the groceries. ''(Jon leaves the house right then; door opens) 'Garfield: '''Which he should've done in the first place. ''(door closes) '''Garfield: ''(to Odie) Come on, I'll teach you a new game. ''(Garfield and Odie go to the table and play his board game; Garfield moves five spaces) Garfield: 'Three, four, five. I win again. ''(Garfield writes down a note on some paper) '''Garfield: '''You now owe me all your deserts until the year 2143. '''Odie: ''(whines)'' (door opens, then closes) 'Garfield: '''Ah, Jon's home. You know, Odie, no one with any sense would trade that grocery money for an old sock. ''(Jon enters with the dirty sock in his mouth and no money, just like what happened with Odie; Garfield, none too happy, walks off and dresses up in his jerk disguise and shakes his head) 'Garfield: '''No comment. ''(Garfield walks off as Jon and Odie shake hands) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2